Tema del foro:Asshai de la Sombra/@comment-10703761-20150706002339/@comment-26488273-20150707031153
Bueno voy a contar muy por encima y de forma directa (profundizaré en ellos más adelante) un poco sobre todo lo que me leí a cerca de todas las referencias a cerca de los cuernos que existen en CDHYF (sonidos, profecias, citas donde sonaron esos cuernos, situación actual de los cuernos, etc) en las que se comentaba algo a cerca de la "mágia" que hay en el Muro. Empecemos releyendo esto: Cotter Pyke escribió: Los salvajes se comen los cadáveres de los suyos y hay cosas muertas en el bosque. Los capitanes braavosi solo quieren llevar mujeres y niños en sus barcos, las brujas los llaman esclavistas. Un intento de tomar la Cuervo de Tormenta fue fallido, con seis tripulantes y muchos salvajes muertos. Hay cosas muertas en el agua y se solicita que envíen ayuda por tierra; ya que el mar es azotado por las tormentas. <> Bien estas "cosas muertas en el agua" se refiere a los "Profundos", criaturas híbridas entre mujeres humanas y seres del fondo marino, el Maestre Theron los hace llamar los "Tritones" en su manuscrito La Piedra Extraña. thumb|184pxDesconozco de cuando datan, pero lo más normal es que sea de la Edad del Amanecer, desde que los Primeros Hombres llegaron a Poniente (-12.000) : Joramun the sea dragon/serpent is frozen inside The Wall. That is why a wall of ice stops people of ice. It is not the ice, it is what is inside of it but Joramun with the power of the Deep Ones within it. The Deep Ones are the enemy of The Others A lo que viene a referirse es que Joramun (Jörmungandr, en la mitología nórdica, conocida como Serpiente Mundial) NO es un cuerno en sí, Joramun es la serpiente marina que está dentro del Muro que hace parar a la gente de hielo y que NO es un dragón de hielo (los dragones de hielo están en la cueva de Brynden Rios y bajo Invernalia) y dentro de Joramun reside el poder de los Profundos. Los Profundos son enemigos de Los Otros. <> A medida que los Otros se van acercando al Muro, estas "cosas muertas en el agua" han aparecido derrepente, la cuestión es...¿Cuando lleguen al Muro sabiendo que la Serpiente Marina está dentro de ella (que lo desconozco pero es lo más probable que pase) esta despertará de su letargo con la alarma en la cabeza de que:"- oye que los Otros están aquí, despiertate, rompe el muro y enfrentate a ellos" el Muro tendrá que reventar por si solo si esta serpiente está dentro, los Otros la aniquilan y bualá, ya tienen el Muro abierto de par en par con sus ejércitos, arañas, gigantes de hielo y todo lo que quieran, ni cuernos ni pollas. El cuerno de Joramun no es un objeto físico. De ser así como co**** metieron la serpiente ahí? XD Porque dicen que está enrrollada doblemente en el Muro. Pienso que Martin aqui nos muestra la excusa de los Profundos y la posible serpiente marina "inside the Wall" únicamente para poder romper el Muro y que los Otros procedan ha hacerlo to manencia.